Astronomical
by Fionacat
Summary: (bad) A! Fanfic parody of Phenomenom


/------------\ My first A! fanfic/movie parody so when it all falls apart  
|Astronomical| please don't laugh too much...  
\------------/----------------------------------------------------------------  
Legal type stuff:-  
  
This document is Copyright (C) 1997 Charles "Runt-Abu" Brown  
(runt@ooh.dircon.co.uk). All rights reserved.  
  
The characters of the Warner Siblings and related characters are copyright and trademark Warner  
Bros. Animation, and are used without permission. Their use within this work of fiction is in no  
way, meant to infringe or steal that copyright, nor to dilute the characters themselves. No  
profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used only for  
entertainment purposes. If there are any legal problems with this document, please contact the  
author to make arrangements to amend these legal difficulties.  
  
This fanfic is a Parody of the incredible and great movie Phenomenom.  
Unfortunatly I have no idea what company made this film, if anybody knows I will put it in here  
and apply the same legal gubbins (e.g This is not an attempt to steal thier copyright it's  
merely for entertainment and used without thier permission.)  
  
This work may be freely distributed in any media as long as it is not; altered for its original  
form, and that no money is charged for the document itself. It may be included on any archive  
collection under the same terms.  
==============================================================================  
Special note from the author runt-abu.  
It may become very apparent vey quickly that I have never actually seen   
phenomenom and this entire fanfic is based on the minute worth of clips  
that I have seen...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prelogue  
--------  
  
Ralph the guard took another donut out of the small tray and slowly dunked it  
into the brown stuff that was jokingly called coffee.  
He watched in amazement as the donut actually melted it was like the coffee   
was made of some concentrated acid..  
Ralph accidently spilt the coffee on the floor and a large hole was burnt  
in the ground where the coffee lay.  
Ralph just ignored this and went to get some more coffee, he'd make just  
slightly weaker this time..  
"Gees looks at thats..." he said in amazement as overhead a large metor  
zoomed overhead.  
The metor was glowing a nice blue and Ralph stood there staring at it as  
it slowly got closer and closer....  
Ralph suddenly realised that unless he moved he'd be a pancake and that  
would be a bad thing as he would not be able to keep an eye on those  
zany warners if he was a pancake.  
Of course by the time Ralph had actually worked all this out the metor  
was almost on him, with amazing prowess Ralph lept into his small  
guard hut, okay so he started to run tripped on the hole the coffee had  
made and ended up beneth his desk but the result was the same...  
The roof and walls of the guard hut were ripped away as the metor hit  
ground zero.  
The last thing Ralph saw was a brillant flash of blue light...  
  
Chapter 1 - Astronomical  
------------------------  
"Ralph, canst you hear me?" The familer voice of Dr Scratchnsniff came.  
"Duh..." Ralph stammered.  
"NO, Don't try to move, you were conked on the noggin' by ein large  
space rock.." Scracthnsniff shouted.  
"Are you okay Ralph.." The soothing voice of Hello Nurse asked gently.  
"I think soes.." Ralph replied.  
Scrathnsniff took a small termometer and poped it into Ralph's mouth;  
it instantly exploded.  
"That is unexpected..." Scracthnsniff said wiping the mercury of his lab  
coat.  
"I'm sorry..." Ralph apolgised.  
"It's not you're fault Ralph, that metor must have affected you.." Hello  
nurse said comfortingly. "You should get some rest now...."  
  
Ralph sat up and looked around, something was diffrent, maybe it was the  
fact that his hand were glowing or that his hat was floating in mid-air  
bedside him but Ralph didn't notice either of these things, no Ralph noticed  
that someone had left a donut on the other side of the room.  
"Hmmmm Mahee Mahee!" Ralph exclaimed *1  
Ralph tried to reach the donut but just couldn't get to it unless he  
wanted to fall out of the bed. Ralph really wanted the donut, so much  
so he could amlost taste it, sugar coated cream filled with a dollop   
of jam.. Ralph took a big bite at the imaginary donut, only to find  
that the real one was floating right in front of him.  
"Gees this is a great dream!" Ralph said happily...  
  
Chapter 2 - Telekinwhatis?  
--------------------------  
"Ralph hast you seen mine donut around?" Scratchnsniff asked the next morning  
"The cream one with jam, oh i ate that.." Ralph said.  
"But how could you, it was across the room.."  
"Oh it floated to me and so I ate it..." Ralph said tiredly.  
Scratchnsniff shook his head.  
"If what you say ist true you may have ein telekenikal powers!"   
Scratchnsniff said excitedly. "I have ein friend that vould be  
intrested in this, come lets find him!"  
Scrathnsniff pulled Ralph out of the bed.  
  
"This is highly illogical... It is not possible to develop  
telekenisis from contact with a metor." Atad said.  
"You think so?" Scratchnsniff said defiantly, "Vell Mr  
smarty pants vatch this..."  
Scratchnsniff placed a donut on the ground and spoke  
to Ralph, "Okay Ralph i vant you to imagine  
the donut can fly up to you..."  
But before he could finish Ralph was already eating the donut  
"That is not possible..." Atad cried, "I've been exsposed  
to much strange things then that and never developed any  
powers."  
"Dat ist because you are a machiny thing!" Scratchnsniff shouted  
at the weeping Atad.  
Ralph suddenly stopped eating his donut.  
"Mr Atad, I think you better move." Ralph said with urgancy.  
Atad took a step to the left just a huge sandbag landed where he was  
standing.  
  
Epilogue - Precognition  
-----------------------  
"That wast incredible, do you believe he hast powers now?"  
Scratchnsniff demanded.  
Before Atad could answer a women in a dark raincoat rushed  
in carrying a small red fox and shouted.  
"I want to believe you but we need evidence.."  
Before running off being chased by some people also in  
raincoats.  
"What was that?" Asked Atad  
"Oh that vas just da y-fronts.." Scratchnsniff explained.  
Ralph was pointing up at the watertower.  
"There's going to be another metor..." He said in a   
dis-attached voice. It destroys the watertower...  
"Come ve must move the watertower before the metor hits it."  
Scracthnsniff said running towards the watertower.  
  
Inside the tower Yakko, Wakko and Dot were still asleep,  
Yakko muttered something as the tower scrapped along the ground.  
  
Overhead the metor hurtled towards the watertower glowing a   
deep purple. Ralph stood there transfixed again as Atad and  
Scratchnsniff somehow moved the watertower.  
  
The metor hit the ground where the watertower had been only seconds  
before, it lit up the whole lot in a mass of green and blue.  
Ralph seemed to be surrounded by a dark red aura which stopped him  
from glowing.  
  
When the dust settled and the light faded the lot looked pretty much  
unchanged; well except for the large growing rock where the watertower   
had been.  
  
"Duh, What happened?" Ralph asked.  
"I can't remeber..." Scratchnsniff replied, "but it had something to  
do with donuts..."  
  
The C.E.O. quickly had the guard hut repaired and very few questions were  
asked since nobody could actually rember anything....  
  
The next night Ralph was on duty again he took another donut out of the small  
tray and slowly dunked it into the brown stuff that was jokingly called coffee.  
He watched in amazement as the donut actually melted it was like the coffee   
was made of some concentrated acid..  
  
A glimmer of recognition in Ralph eyes quickly died out when he "accidently"  
spilled his coffee on the floor, to his surprise there were now two large  
holes where some sort of acid had burnt through into the ground.  
"Gees looks at thats..." he said in amazement as overhead a large metor  
zoomed overhead.  
The metor was glowing a nice blue and Ralph stood there staring at it as  
it slowly got closer and closer....  
  
The end (or is it the start??)  
==============================================================================  
| Astronomical 5.1| 177 Lines | P-S 7 | Ranking 4.7/10 | 11/5/97 09:10 GMT-1 |  
==============================================================================  
U.P.D  
-----  
Atad = Data  
*1 this is what Runt says in "The cat and the fiddle" when he starts to eat the  
fish, since Frank Welker does both voices it's a nice connection.  
  
  



End file.
